


Clear Skies

by Felhesznelenev



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev
Summary: Leo and Raph watching the clear sky and enjoying each other's company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the LEORAPHWEEK on Tumblr. Come and join the fun if you have time and/or love LeoRaph pairing!

The Turtles hanging out at the O'Neil farm after they finally defeated Shredder. Nothing can be more relaxing than leaving the city for a week and have a little vacation in the fresh air, walking around in the forest or just simply killing time inside the house.

The Turtles and their friends literally spent their whole first day resting and talking. No wonder, after the final battle and the wounds they got, they needed to do exactly nothing. They mostly talked about what they will do now after the Shredder is dead. But New York city never sleeps, just like the bad guys.

The next day they formed into two teams. One team went shopping, gathered food and such while the other team worked around the farm. If you live in a farm, there are no days to do nothing. True they still worked, but it was relaxing.

Leo decided to get a few minutes break, visiting his father's grave. Raph saw him in the eye of his corner but he decided to not interrupt him, letting Leo having his moment with his sensei's soul.

A few minutes later, Leo lay down on the grass and stared the sky. No clouds at all. It was clear. Only the bright sun and the deep ocean sky.

Raphael walked close to him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded. Raph joined to Leo, watching the sky.

"We finally did it, Leo. We killed the Shredder."

"You mean, I killed it." Leo giggled.

"It was teamwork, ya know." Raph snorted.

"I know." Leo laughed then later he looked to Raph. "Thanks to you guys, Shredder is finally finished."

"Yup."

Leo looked down, remembering someone who isn't there with them anymore. "I wish Splinter would live. He would be proud."

Raph looked to Leo. "Don't worry Leo. I have a feeling Splinter is up there somewhere, looking down and smiling at us."

Leo smiled. He imagined and it made his heart warmer. The older brother placed his hand on Raph's. Raph blushed a bit but It didn't take much long to accept his soft touch.

"Thank you, Raph. I needed this."

Raph couldn't wipe away his wide smile. "Anytime bro."

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, probably you would die." Both of them laughed a bit.

April from the distance yelled at the turtles. "Hey guys! How long you taking a break? We need some help cleaning the barn."

"A few minutes and we're coming!" Raph yelled back. April nodded with a smile and walked away.

They kept stared the sky until Raph broke the silence.

"You know, Leo...the color of your eyes is just like the sky. Deep, and pure. It looks like the sky can go far until it meets the space."

Leo looked at him with a blush. Raph continued.

"When I was younger, I always tried to touch the sky. I thought If I stretch out my arm long enough I would touch it, but I failed of course." Raph looked at Leo. "I wanted to touch the sky, because it was beautiful. Even if the clouds hid the sky I wasn't sad, because I knew that above the clouds, the sky will still remain clear and beautiful. And when I look deep inside your eyes, It makes me realize that how clear and beautiful you are, Leo."

Without hesitation, Leo rolled close to Raph and left a quick kiss on his cheek. It was so quick, Raph just froze there.

"That's so nice of you." A few seconds later, the oldest brother stood up. "C'mon big guy, let's go." And he walked to the barn.

Raph just watched how far Leo walks away from him while he put his hand on his cheek where the kiss was. He giggled like an idiot and soon he followed his leader, hoping he would get a kiss to his other cheek.


End file.
